Cause You're So
by Enski
Summary: Because Teddy's 'smooth guy' act affects Zick more than he really lets on. Slash. Disjointed two-shot.
1. For You, Let's Be Regular

'**Cause You're So**_  
Because Teddy's 'smooth guy' act affects Zick more than he really lets on._

**Title:** For You, Let's Be Regular  
**Fandom:** Monster Allergy  
**Characters:** Tadduja 'Teddy' Thaur/Ezekiel 'Zick' Zick  
**Prompt:** -  
**Word Count:** 169  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Because being a normal person could be nice, too.  
**Author's Notes:** First MA fanfic. Songfic: Santana 'Smooth' (Escape the Fate cover from the album Punk Goes Pop Vol II.) Story leans more toward the Animated than Comic verse.

;-; Hope this is okay, characters are in-character, and that it's the bee's knees to someone.

* * *

_And if you said This life ain't good enough_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_I could change my life to better suit your mood_

_'Cause you're so smooth_

_And it's just like the ocean, under the moon_

_Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_

_Gimme your heart, make it real_

_Or else forget about it._

* * *

"Even though Magnacat drained most of my powers before and I was normal-"

"And hated it," Teddy interjected.

"_Because_ we were in a crisis. But I bet if the situation were different than..."

_And if you said This life ain't good enough_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

"C'mon Zick, you know being a Tamer is amazing. We can see monsters, control Dom energy, and all the cool gadgets and other perks-"

_I could change my life to better suit your mood_

"But I get where you're coming from. Sometimes this is way too much for us. Heck, think about all the things our dads have been through! I guess being a regular person for a bit wouldn't be _so_ bad..."

Zick smiled, playfully nudging the older tamer, "Thanks Teddy. Maybe with our combined wit, we could make it as normal people."

_'Cause you're so smooth._

Teddy nudged back, laughing. "Oh you'll _definitely_ need me to get through a normal persons' day. No question about that."

**End**.


	2. Let's Make This Real

'**Cause You're So**_  
Because Teddy's 'smooth guy' act affects Zick more than he really lets on._

**Title:** Let's Make This Real  
**Fandom:** Monster Allergy  
**Characters:** Tadduja 'Teddy' Thaur/Ezekiel 'Zick' Zick, Mentions of Elena Potato, Bobby Clash, Lay Mamery  
**Prompt:** -  
**Word Count:** 993  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Where 'keeping appearances' looks different to the other party and promises mean everything.  
**Author's Notes:** Songfic: Santana 'Smooth' (Escape the Fate cover from the album Punk Goes Pop Vol II.) Story leans more toward the Animated than Comic verse.  
Also, I had a hard time interpreting the line _'And it's just like the ocean, under the moon'_. I was thinking of how the moon affected the ocean and tides and was imaging rough waters instead of a calm, serene, romantic beach spot. ..._Anyway_.  
;-; Hope this is okay, characters are in-character, and that it's the bee's knees to someone.

* * *

_And if you said This life ain't good enough_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_I could change my life to better suit your mood_

_'Cause you're so smooth_

_And it's just like the ocean, under the moon_

_Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_

_Gimme your heart, make it real_

_Or else forget about it._

* * *

Zick knew that when he wanted to start dating Teddy he had to be careful. Being friends with Teddy for so long, he knew how he acted, but bumping up that friendship meant that some things had to be looked at differently.

Tadduja 'Teddy' Thaur was, in lack of a better word, smooth. Whether or not his act would work he would always come off as a cool guy that you just _had_ to get with. But Zick always made sure to push pass that part of Teddy and make a quick bee-line to the real him. Besides, Teddy was a 'kid just like him,' as Zick had said the first time they'd met. Why would he want him any different?_  
_

_"Wow Teddy you're sooo smooth. I can see why the girls just can't stay away from you."_

_"Thanks for noticing Zick. At least someone is appreciating my work around here."_

That was Teddy's counter attack. It didn't hit Zick too hard until he realized days later when, while he was walking with him, the blond disappeared _("ugh, Tele-skates.")_ and left a note in his place. It asked if he wanted to start things slow.

So they started slow._  
_

First, they established some boundaries, okay things and not okay things (Like the two H's: Hugging, and Hand-Holding. They're okay to do, but not really okay to do in public, yet.) All around it was... different, but a nice different. When they had time to be themselves, which wasn't too often, they would be in one of their rooms and just be together. They would talk, play video games, look at boxed monsters, regular things that child tamers did.

But when they were on the clock the two would try to get paired together, and juggle work with play. Both boys could feel the difference between protecting their friend's back and protecting their _boyfriend's_ back while on missions. (And Elena's back, too. "_Oh great, Potato's coming with us." "Cork it Teddy. Or should I ask Bobby to come with us?"_)

And in Teddy's eyes, things were going great. No one suspected that the boys were more than friends and they were still having fun. But even though the arrangement was good, Zick could see why no one thought twice about them.

_"It's sad isn't it?" Bobby Clash came up beside Zick after the end of their class._

_"What is?"_

_"Teddy and his constant pandering for Lay's affection. It's painfully obvious how one-sided their relationship is. That is, if there was one."_

_Zick followed Bobby's line of sight to see Lay Mamery sitting down and looking everywhere else but at the boy trying to impress her with his recent captured monster and tale of heroics._

_Zick shook his head, "Teddy's persistent, but not totally oblivious. He'll realize he's wasting his time soon."_

_"Let's hope so. Or let's hope Lay doesn't feel sorry for him and actually agree to go out on a date."_

_Zick stopped himself from grimacing as his stomach flopped. He nodded in reply as he kept watching Teddy go on with his story._

After that, Zick wondered just how much of themselves they were giving to each other. They were starting out slow, of course, but whatever Teddy wanted to do Zick was sure he would be willing to try no questions asked (Minus the obvious "_Is it safe?_" and "_Are you sure about this, Teddy?_"). But what if the young tamer wanted to move a step forward in to cuddling or kissing (On the cheek)? Would Teddy be on board with it and treat it as something special, take it as an everyday occurrence (A.K.A Nothing special), or back out of their relationship?

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we, um, talk?"

After successfully taking care of a monster and a roaming dark phantom, the two tamers hung around a quiet section of Big Burg before heading back to the Ancient Armory.

"Sure, Zick. What's up?"

"Well, uh, when we're together... it's _just like the ocean under the moon._"

The young Thaur raised a brow, "..._And it's the same as the emotion that I get from you._ Why are we quoting a song?"

Zick rolled his eyes, "It's the only way I can get my point across. Look Teddy, _you've got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth_. I... really li- love you and I hope that we can be more than... than this."

Teddy stared at Zick's reddening face, and then smirked. He leaned forward and put his arm in front of him, pointing at the smaller tamer's chest. "So you wanna _gimme your heart, _then?"

Zick pushed his hand away with a small glare on his face. "You have to promise to _make it real, _Teddy. I feel like whenever we're together it's like... you're just breezing past us being a couple. Or at least us trying to be one. And I know you're still flirting with Lay. Just... promise me that, _or else forget about it._"

Teddy straightened, keeping his eyes on the dark haired tamer. He was silent and thinking of his actions whenever Zick wasn't around. (At least Teddy _thought _he wasn't around.) Really he was trying to keep up appearances but maybe he was too focused on that instead of the one who cared so much for him.

The blond sighed and reached out to grab Zick's hand, bringing it to his chest. "My heart for yours? And I promise to back off Lay. I knew it wasn't going anywhere fast, but you can't blame me for trying."

Zick lightly grabbed the shirt's material and gave a smile, "I guess. And... Sure. That sounds like a fair trade."

Teddy grinned, intertwining their fingers. "Awesome. Say, there's this place in Bibbur-si that's suppose to serve amazing food. Well, the monsters like it anyway. Wanna go?"

"Your heart _and_ a real date? You really are smooth, Teddy."

"I try Zick. Now let's get going before the evening rush!"

**End**.


End file.
